


Riverdale Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Riverdale Imagines [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagine Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Riverdale characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. FP Jones II - Getting caught giving FP a blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> **Imagine getting caught giving FP a blowjob.**  
>  \- Request for sansa-bird -

It had just started to really pour down when FP Jones pulled up alongside you, calling out through the cracked window, _“Need a ride home?”_

Even if you didn’t have about the biggest crush in Riverdale on the man, in this weather, you still would have accepted his offer of a warm truck to come dry off in. Heart hammering in your chest, you climb into the truck, quickly shedding the soaked hoodie you had on, which apparently hadn’t done much to protect the thin shirt underneath, as it was now see-through from the rain.

You don’t miss the way FP’s eyes linger on your body as you buckle the seat belt, or the way he white-knuckles the steering wheel as he pulls off from the side of the road. The tension was thick, hot air blaring from the vents only serving to make it thicker.

Your hair dripped, cool against his skin when he finally kissed you barely a mile from your place, but neither of you could wait any longer. FP had pulled off the road, just enough out of the way that he didn’t hinder traffic. Anyone passing by would probably think you were having car trouble, but that was anything but the truth. The rain and the wind came down so viciously that the car shook, your fingers tugging at the short strands of his dark hair trickling down his body like the water on the windshield.

The sound of his zipper parts him from you, just enough for you to use one hand on his chest to push him gently back into the driver’s seat. FP watches you wordlessly, a dark lust hazing his eyes, as you lean towards where you’d freed his length from his jeans. There was just enough room between the steering wheel and his abdomen for you to fit perfectly, though you had to be cautious of how far you extended your elbow, for fear of hitting it.

But that was the last thing on your mind, the task at hand clouding your brain from anything but your motive, “Let me thank you for the ride, FP.”

He chuckles at that, lifting his hips into your palm as you start to stroke the length of him slowly, his voice coming out huskier than before as he dares you, “Keep this up, and you’ll get more than one ride tonight, sweetheart.”

The grin that gets from you soon wraps around his cock, your tongue pressing against the head of it as you kiss and suck along it. His breaths are all that meet the pounding of the rain on the truck’s roof at first, but it doesn’t take long for soft moans to accompany them. FP’s hand goes to your head, stroking along your hair as he tells you just how good you were being for him, urging you onward with the groans your mouth and hand can draw from him.

You know he’s close when the hand stroking your hair starts to grip at it, his hips urging upwards in the confines of his seat to meet your head in an attempt to fuck his release into your mouth, even as constricted as his movements were in the small space of the car.

“Just like that—  _fuck_ , yes,” FP groans desperately, in the middle of begging for more when you hear three sharp taps that are clearly the distinct sound of knuckles hitting the window. FP startles in his seat as you release him and retreat to the passenger side so quickly, you’re sure you were a blur. The windows had fogged up a bit by now, assisting the rain in distorting the image of whoever was on the other side of FP’s window. You watch as FP tucks himself back into his jeans as best as he can, shifting in order to make the aching hardness a little less prominent before he rolls down the window just enough to see who was on the other side.

You’re mortified to find it’s Sheriff Keller who stands there, umbrella in hand, as he peers past FP to spot you on the other side of the truck. You were sure there was no denying what you’d been doing at this point, what with the pink dust that covered FP’s cheeks and how flustered you looked.

FP’s voice draws the Sheriff’s eyes from you, “What can we do for you, Sheriff?”

“Saw you parked on the side of the road, figured you needed some help…”

“Oh, no, it was just getting too bad with the storm, we had to pull off,” FP’s smile is casual, as if nothing had happened. As if the Sheriff was not acutely aware that you had just had your lips around FP’s dick a second ago, “Couldn’t see the road…”


	2. Sweet Pea - Playing strip pool with Sweet Pea and he gets so turned on he bends you over the table to take you roughly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine playing strip pool with Sweet Pea and he gets so turned on he bends you over the table to take you roughly.**  
>  \- Request for anon -

It was one of the rare nights when the Wyrm was vacant, aside from the two of you. Toni had left the keys to the joint with you after closing since you’d promised to make sure to lock it up tight after just  _one more game_ of pool. It wasn’t as if Hog Eye cared all that much, since you’d stayed late to finish a game in the past, but tonight’s game was different.

Maybe it was the late— or, really,  _early_ — hour that slimmed your inhibitions to a thin line which could be easily broken, or maybe you just finally let yourself give in to the Serpent on your right. Whatever the cause, you found yourself bent over the pool table, lining up a shot shirtless.

You spare a glance at Pea, who was missing his shirt now, too, but you also had to remember he had far less layers on at the beginning of this game than you had. You’d already lost your jacket, the flannel beneath it, your shoes, and your socks. He’d only lost his jacket and his shirt.

You shoot your shot, managing to sink the ball you wanted and give the boy a cheshire grin, “Looks like the tables are turning, Pea.”

“I’m not the one barefoot,” he kicks off his boots, letting them sit haphazardly under the table.

“Oh, but you will be,” the taunt plays at your lips as you round the table, looking for your next shot. You bend to line one up, right in front of where Sweet Pea was standing, just to mess with him.

The plan backfires as he takes a step forward to lean over you, his smirk nearly audible as his breath fans over your bare shoulder, “Don’t miss.”

You take the shot, cursing under your breath when you miscalculate and miss the ball you’d been aiming for, the cue bouncing off the sides of the billiard table and missing any of the remaining balls. Sweet Pea chuckles behind you, leaning back up to his full height as he moves to take the stick he’d left propped against the table.

“What was that about me being barefoot soon?”

“Oh, shut it, Sweets,” you grumble, crossing your arms as you lean on your stick lightly. You sigh, deciding to take your loss for the best and watch as he goes to the other side of the table to get his next play lined up. You don’t even try to hide the way your eyes rake down his bare chest, watching as his broad shoulders hover above the table and his biceps move beneath his skin to line up the shot. His brow furrowed slightly in focus, but he hesitates from taking the shot to shoot you a glance, his brow raising at your stare.

“Enjoying the view, princess?”

“Hey, if it’s there,” you grin cheekily, making a chuckle come from him as he shakes his head at you. You’d flirted relentlessly with each other ever since you met him, but this game of strip poker was just about as risqué as you had ever gotten with the boy.

He, of course, sinks the ball with a quick smack of the cue against it, making you roll your eyes at the way he wiggled his brows suggestively at you, “Strip.”

“Enjoy it while you can,” you unbutton your jeans, zipping them down before hooking your thumbs into the hips and shimmying out of them in one quick, practiced motion. You were now in your underwear before him, and suddenly the Wyrm seemed colder. You weren’t sure if it was the dark look of Sweet Pea’s stare or the chill in the air that sent a shiver down your spine, but either way, you found yourself hugging your body to conserve body heat. “Alright, alright, quit looking and take your next shot!”

“Hey, if it’s there,” Sweet Pea mocks in the same tone you’d had before. You can’t roll your eyes hard enough at his wide, bright-toothed grin.

You move closer to him as he studies the table, no doubt preparing to sink the next two balls and win the game for himself, “So… I don’t think we ever talked about what we’d be winning this time.”

Sweet Pea clearly has an idea of what he wants out of this, despite how innocently he comments, “Oh, so we are winning more than bragging rights, huh?”

“Seeing you naked wouldn’t be much to brag about,” you shoot back with a teasing smile, earning a glare in return.

“Ha-ha,” he states dryly, “you know you love it.”

“How about…” you draw out, leaning against the table and noting the way Sweet Pea struggles to keep his eyes above your chin, “whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants for a day?”

He steps a bit closer to you, placing his hands down on either side of the table and effectively trapping you there, “You sure you wanna’ make that bargain with the position you’re in? Last time I checked, you’re losing, princess.”

“Uh, it’s called hustling,” but you both know you’re lying at that point.

“Deal,” he smirks, and just like that, he leans away from you to focus on the table. You can’t bring yourself to care anymore if you lose or not, figuring whatever Sweet Pea would make you do wouldn’t be all that bad to begin with. Within an instant, he’s sunk another ball and is looking out of the corner of his eye at you with a raise of his brow, expectant.

You arch your back for the show of it, brushing your hair out of your face before reaching behind your back to unclasp your bra. You watch Sweet Pea’s eyes as they follow your every move, before the lacy bit of fabric falls to the floor and your chest is fully exposed to the open air of the Whyte Wyrm. He stands up slowly, taking the step it requires to be directly in front of you.

“Take your next shot, stretch,” even sitting on the table, you still have to look up at him.

“You should just surrender, already. I won,” his hands come to your thighs, slipping up and down them slowly as he just feels you for a second.

“Not yet,” you practically purr, reaching out to grasp the stick he’d left on the table, “you gotta sink one more ball to get me to do whatever you want.”

“You’re killin’ me here. You want another ball? Fine,” he growls, releasing you promptly and snatching up the stick so quickly that you almost don’t realize he’s lining up a shot and taking it before he does so, effectively winning the game. You hop off the table to reach into the hips of your panties, but before you can take them off, Sweet Pea’s hands are on you. His tone nearly sends a shock through you when he orders, “Bend over the table.”


	3. Sweet Pea - Fucking you while you wear only your Serpents jacket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Sweet Pea fucking you while you wear only your Serpents jacket.**  
>  \- Request for anon -

The cool leather and metal warmed where it came in contact with your skin, but still felt as though it were several degrees less than your body temperature. You were hot, too hot, and nothing was going to cool you off with how close Sweet Pea was to you.

“Sweets,” you moan when he pulls from your kiss to snap his hips towards you roughly, hitting the spot inside you that was nearly as sweet as he was.

“That looks so damn good on you,” Sweet Pea groans, his hands slipping past the  _South Side Serpents_  jacket you wore to grasp the bare flesh of your hip and pull you to meet another of his thrusts. You arch into him, feeling the jacket fall over your skin and reveal your chest to his view once more. It was a little big on you, just how you liked it, and seemed to have a duel purpose with how turned-on it had made Sweet Pea. The jacket, as well as the fact that you were entirely naked beneath it, had been a lethal combination.

Leaning into him, you kiss along his neck, giving a nip with your teeth at the tattoo he has there and getting a breathy moan in return. Your legs wind around him, pulling him as close as can be in your urge for him to take you where you needed in this moment.

“Please, Sweets, I’m close,” the gasp is quiet, but you know he can hear you with how close his ear is to your lips, “ _Please_ _!_ ”


	4. FP Jones II - You move to Riverdale with your little brother, who gets invited to a barbecue at his new friend, Jughead’s, place. When you meet his dad, FP, it’s lust at first sight and you both end up disappearing while...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine you move to Riverdale with your little brother, who gets invited to a barbecue at his new friend, Jughead’s, place. When you meet his dad, FP, it’s lust at first sight and you both end up disappearing while the boys and the rest of the gang are playing something akin to beer pong. (The brother doesn’t drink so his ‘drink’ is soda. The older sister is 21, as she is in online college classes).**
> 
> \- Request for thatsjustdamncrazy -

You should have known better than to worry about your little brother integrating into his school. Within the span of a week, he had a gang of friends he spoke of, the two who had already come by the house being a boy named Jughead and a fiery-haired Archie. They both seemed nice enough, and when you received an invitation to a barbecue over at Jughead’s place, you figured this was the perfect time to scout out your brother’s new friend group.

Not long after your arrival, the high-schoolers are drawn into a game akin to beer pong, but it used sodas instead of beers, and a couple of them had what your brother had sworn to be a near-lethal dose of Tabasco inside them. You were in the middle of laughing as you watched Archie unfortunately down one of the laced cups, when an older, dark-haired man sporting a  _South Side Serpents_ leather jacket moved to stand beside you.

“So, you’re the big sister I keep hearing about,” the man nods towards the three boys, who were laughing and daring each other to be the next ones to take a turn at the game.

“Oh, so you’ve heard about me, have you?” you raise a brow. There was no denying he was attractive. You take a moment to wonder just whose hot dad this was, before you joke, “Don’t believe everything you hear.”

He grins at that, giving you a shrug, “Some things I don’t have to hear to believe, like how my son’s new friend’s older sister is one of the hottest things ever to walk into Riverdale. That, I can see for myself.”

Through the heat that rushes through you at his comment, you put two-and-two together, “I doubt Jughead has ever said that about me.”

“Maybe I stretched what he said a bit,” perfect teeth grin down at you; there was no doubt he was flirting with the way his eyes held yours for a beat longer than was appropriate. You nearly miss the fact that he was offering you his hand, “FP Jones.”

You slip your hand into his, but the shake turns into a moment of just feeling his skin against yours, sending a spark of excitement through you at the way his large hand envelops your own, “Nice to meet you.” You can’t help the way your mind wanders to all the other things his hands would be good for.

He nods towards the trailer, away from the crowd that had gathered for the barbecue outside, “Let’s talk inside, huh?”

Truth be told, talking was the last thing on either of your minds.


	5. Betty Cooper - Being the first girl to go down on Betty Cooper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine being the first girl to go down on Betty Cooper.**
> 
> ——— Request for @bixbiboom ———

It almost sounded too cliché to say that one thing led to another; too simplified of an explanation to the situation unfolding between the two of you now. Truthfully, it was a collection of successive circumstances, from the beginning of your friendship to the most recent turmoil in her relationship with Jughead, that led you to now.

Honestly, from the moment you laid eyes on Betty Cooper you had wanted to be firmly planted between her knees.

The look behind the lust in her eyes gave away her uncertainty, and you were far too aware that she may decide to urge you from her at any instant. You knew good and well that she’d never been with a girl before. She’d once shared a kiss with Veronica, but that was hardly comparable to the same way you kissed down her thighs now. As you dipped between them, any uncertainty she once displayed went out the window as her hands wound into your hair, breathy gasps falling from her lips as you thoroughly gave effort in ravishing her.

Her blonde hair was falling from the normally perfect ponytail that was squished between her and the comforter of her bed, a soft moan finally coming along with words when you tease at her entrance with your tongue, your fingers working over her clit, “ _More_.”


	6. FP Jones II, Jim Hopper - having a threesome with FP and Hopper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Stranger Things & Riverdale**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180255720532/queenbrookedavis-skeet-ulrich-in-escape-room)  |  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181896768157/davidharboursource-chief-jim-hopper-in-stranger)

> _Imagine having a threesome with FP and Hopper._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Hopper questions, brow poised at you, but there’s a glint of excitement in his expression, a darkening of lust in his eyes. He wouldn’t deny you.

So you slip your focus to the man on your right, wrapped in a leather jacket and looking a bit more stunned than his counterpart, “If you think I’m suggesting we spend the night together, then that is  _exactly_ what I am suggesting.” You hold your own better than you think, sounding far more confident than you felt between them.

You watch FP’s eyes slip to Jim’s, before he finally lets a crooked smile come to his lips as he leans in close enough to force your focus onto just how close they were to your own, “Are you sure you can handle it?”


	7. FP Jones II - Imagine FP taking you home from the Whyte Wyrm after he caught Sweet Pea flirting with you, and he’s still mad and jealous and trying to prove that you’re his, even though he’s stubborn and won’t say it in so many...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Possessiveness, Jealousy, NSFW**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Possessiveness; Jealousy_

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181775596497/fredsythe-fp-jones-flashbacks-in-112)  |  [Sweets](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178721140912/southdaleserpents-some-things-never-change)

> _Imagine FP taking you home from the Whyte Wyrm after he caught Sweet Pea flirting with you, and he’s still mad and jealous and trying to prove that you’re his, even though he’s stubborn and won’t say it in so many words, except privately, where he’ll growl “you’re mine” in your ear for only you to hear._

———  _Request for[@booksabound1991](https://tmblr.co/m3x5x3bQmztd1o52Gh9HYLw) _ ———

You try to slam the door behind you but he catches it, only to in turn slam it himself as he pursues you into his trailer.

“I don’t know what you’re so worked up about! I was just talking to the kid!” you huff outwardly, secretly relishing in his reaction to spotting Sweet Pea flirting with you at the Wyrm.

FP grabs at your arm, pulling you into his chest, the leather of his jacket creaking under the grip you find at his shoulders as he growls low in your ear, “You’re mine.”

“Is that right, FP?” you taunt him, but can’t keep up the charade of a fight any longer, your smirk breaking through at your lips. As soon as it does, his own crash down onto yours, forcing you to give into him as you soon find your back pressed against the wall.

“That’s right,” he murmurs, nipping at your lip before delving in for another kiss that leaves you breathless, “and I’m about to make sure you don’t forget it any time soon.”


	8. FP Jones II - Imagine going for a walk with FP in the forest area around the lake, and him joking about going skinny dipping, so you start to tease him by removing layers as you walk towards the lake, and he’s dumbstruck that you’re...

_**Warnings:** NSFW (?)_

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185220453587/draycosmalfoys-daddy)  |  Lake ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine going for a walk with FP in the forest area around the lake, and him joking about going skinny dipping, so you start to tease him by removing layers as you walk towards the lake, and he’s dumbstruck that you’re stripping so he just watches you. It’s not until you are nude, knee deep in the lake, and turn to look at him with a wink before diving under the surface that he scrambles to remove his clothes and make his way to join you, almost tripping on his clothes in the process._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

Today was a scorcher, and the summer showed no indication of cooling down any time soon. The third day in a row of chart-topping heat had nearly all of Riverdale joining around some body of water, whether that be Sweetwater River or the lake it led into. Jason Blossom’s death no longer kept people from flocking to the river, thankfully leaving the lake less populated than the summer before.

Walking along it now, you gaze out at the view, the sunset catching the water in its golden glow, sending hues of pink and orange across the blue. Forest at your back, you can barely hear the ruckus from the makeshift campsite the Serpents set up near the water, your walk taking you far enough that privacy was an inevitability.

FP wraps his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. For a moment, the view had left him forgotten, your pace to keep up with his walk slowing to a stop. You lean into him, feeling the leather of his vest against your bare shoulders.

“It’s a good view,” FP admits, a hint of humor in his voice as he teases, “Makes you want to skinny-dip, doesn’t it?”

You smirk, “That’s not a half-bad idea, actually.” His chuckle rumbles through his chest and into your bones, as if he didn’t think you were serious, before you slip from his grip at your waist to head towards the water, pulling your tank-top from your torso. His voice calls out to you in a shocked question of your name, but you ignore him, taking to shimmy out of your shorts next. Continuing your trek to the water, you unclasp your bra, letting it fall and relishing in the warm shiver the summer breeze sends through you. Just a foot from the water, you slip from your panties, tossing them behind you and further inland before you take your first steps into the wetness of the lake beyond.

Knee-deep, you finally dare a glance back at him, catching his slack jaw and pink tinged hue. Despite his blush, his eyes raked up your form without remorse, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Shooting him a quick wink, you turn back to the lake, taking the chance to dive under the water.

By the time you surface, wiping the lingering moisture from your eyes, FP is nearly half-naked, stumbling over his jeans in the effort to get to you.

This summer was going to be a good one. You could already feel it.


	9. Hiram Lodge - Imagine Hiram catches you collecting blackmail for Veronica and he gets super scary and intimidating. (Requested dark!Hiram smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW themes; Dark!Hiram; age gap; probably not as scary as you wanted, but hey, I tried ((NO NONCON OR DUBCON — THE READER DEFINITELY WANTS THE D)); Definitely cringe with my attempt at dialogue**

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Hiram catches you collecting blackmail for Veronica and he gets super scary and intimidating. (Requested dark!Hiram smut)_

——— _Request for anon_  ———

In and out, that’s how it was supposed to go. Veronica was supposed to be keeping tabs on her parents at some charity event the mayor was holding across town, allowing you enough time to slip into Hiram’s office to snoop for some information regarding his shady dealings. Anything that could help Veronica get the upper hand on her father  _finally_.

Now you found yourself regretting having not taken Betty up on her offer to accompany you, instead insisting she had to make an appearance or they’d know something was up— after all, an event without Veronica’s partners in crime was suspect in its own right. You on the other hand, wouldn’t be noticed if you were missing. You didn’t always go to her invitations, anyway.

“Care to explain just what you are doing here,” Hiram’s voice is soft, like velvet, and far too enticing when compared to the stern expression on his features. It sets your skin erupting in goosebumps, on edge as he effectively barred your path from the room, trapping you.  _What was he even doing here? He wasn’t supposed to be back for hours! Veronica—!_

“The truth, this time,” he presses against you, all soft words and fine suit, hand reaching to play at the hem of your shirt in a way that sends a shiver of both fear and lust surging through you. A vacant memory of just how attractive you once thought him when you had first been introduced by Veronica, a distant crush bubbling to the surface and cursing you to freeze in his grasp, like a doe caught in a hunter’s line of sight.

Your eyes blow wide, pupils eviscerating the color of your irises, voice checking out in your throat as your mouth goes dry with his proximity. You were effectively trapped between him and the desk you’d been rummaging through moments before his discovery. He waits, patient enough, but the cruel look behind his eyes can’t be hidden by his outward pleasantries. You were in no doubt of the man pressed against you, head swimming with the unconfirmed suspicions of just what lengths he had gone to in the past to cover up an issue, as you had shown yourself to be.

Heart hammering in your chest, you collect yourself enough to try a different lie, “I was just— Veronica told me a book I let her borrow was in here. I was just, looking for it. She gave me a key to get it, ‘cause I want to reread it.” It sounds just as unbelievable to you as it no doubt sounds to him, and you flinch at the clunky words falling from your tongue, full of pauses and stammers that reveal the truth of your lie.

Hiram’s eyes grow darker, somehow, than they already were, a dangerous glint in his eye as his grip tightens, his hips flattening into your own as he presses the backs of your thighs flush against his desk, “I said, the  _truth_. I always thought you to be the most honest of my Veronica’s friends, and here you lie right to my face.” His lips curl over his teeth, akin to a snarl, as he huffs, “Not once, but  _twice_. Do I need to coax it out of you,  _pequeña mentirosa_?”

“H-Honestly, Mister Lodge, I don’t—” your frail attempt to refuse him chokes off in your throat as his hand finds your neck, weight enough to stop you in your tracks, before it relaxes around your jaw, remaining firm enough to hold you there.

“Do not lie to me again,” Hiram shuts you up, and you know you won’t dare it again, instead resorting to silence. God, a year ago, you would have thought his closeness to be reserved only to your dreams. Although, in your dreams it was accompanied by an entirely different context.

He studies you, seemingly debating his next move in his head, before his face leans impossibly close to yours. You can feel the breath on your lips, smooth and calm, an entire opposite to your own shaky breathing. He stuns you once again when he presses his lips to your own, a gentle brush that leaves your head swimming with chaos as your own desires betray you.

“I will get it out of you, one way or another,” you stand there, and let Hiram Lodge kiss you, firmer, harder, more real than any kiss you’ve experienced. He was certain, like a wave crashing against you, over and over with a wildness buried beneath his composed surface, crumbling beneath each movement of his lips slated against your own. He leaves you breathless, wondering just where you’d gone wrong to wind up in a situation like this, and liking it. Thoroughly conflicted, you find yourself whining as he breaks the kiss, staring you down with an unsaid promise of his intent, “I know Veronica must have gotten you into this. Isn’t that right? Tell me what she has you looking for.”

You told yourself it was because you would never betray your friends, that you wouldn’t tell him a single thing. What you couldn’t confess was that, maybe, you didn’t quite want him to stop just yet. Maybe, you still wanted him in a way that you could never admit out loud, regardless of how horrible you knew him to be.

So, you steel yourself, defiance flashing in your eyes and causing his brow to raise in a wry amusement, your tongue darting to wet your lips, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mister Lodge.”

“Do you know what happens to liars in this house,  _niñita_?” he hums, hand slipping from your jaw to brush down your neck, trailing between the curve of your breasts and effectively distracting you from the warning of his voice. He snaps your attention back to him when he grasps your hips, turning you roughly to push you back against the desk, growling into your ear, “They get  _punished_.”

“What are you gonna’ do, Mister Lodge?” the slight shake in your voice is swallowed with your next breath as you desperately try to steady it, biting back at him, “ _Spank me_?”

“Don’t tempt me.”


End file.
